De promesas y recuerdos
by LittleStar7u7
Summary: Una noche para recordar promesas que jamás cumplieron y hacer algunas nuevas por cumplir...
_**¡Hola! Bueno, no sé por dónde comenzar.**_

 _ **Este One-Shot es el primero que escribo, así que es probable que haya quedado… pues… no tan lindo como yo esperaba, pero de cualquier manera guardo la mínima esperanza de que a alguien le pueda gustar.**_

 _ **El summary… bueno respecto a eso deben saber que soy P-E-S-I-M-A para escribirlos, así que puse eso, creo que explica un tanto acerca del One-Shot.**_

 _ **Cabe mencionar que algunas cosas las saqué de Stakes, quiero decir, más que nada los personajes y les hice un poco a la suposición porque hay cosas que no se explicaron ahí y yo trato de explicar según lo que pienso. Sin más preámbulo, comencemos.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia está hecha para entretenimiento...**_

* * *

Era una noche hermosa en Ooo, las estrellas brillaban y la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor. Recostados en el pasto, Finn y su novia Marceline admiraban la belleza de esa noche.

 _-¿Sabes? Extrañaba esta sensación-_ Suspiró Marceline.

 _-¿A qué sensación te refieres?-_ Preguntó el humano sin saber a qué se refería la vampira.

 _-Ya sabes, estar tan… tranquila, ver el cielo y saber que todo estará bien, saber que estás con quien amas, es sentirse con… no lo sé…_

 _-Paz interior-_ Completó él, sabiendo de lo que hablaba ella _-¿Cómo fueron las veces anteriores en las que te sentiste así?_

 _-La primera vez fue cuando estaba con mi mamá. Estábamos en el jardín de su casa, ella estaba sentada y yo recostada en sus piernas. Me dijo que pasará lo que pasará ella siempre estaría conmigo, y yo me sentí feliz, yo… estaba tan confiada en que así sería… pero luego ella no lo cumplió, al menos no físicamente, pero sé que está conmigo, en mi corazón-_ Explicó ella, mientras sonreía de lado.

 _-Vaya, no lo sabía… es muy conmovedor._

 _-La segunda vez fue algún tiempo después de conocer a Simon, ambos nos recostamos en unos colchones viejos y mirábamos las estrellas, y él me enseñó las constelaciones, aunque ya no las recuerdo del todo. Entonces él me prometió que siempre cuidaría de mi…_ \- Marceline suspiró antes de continuar.- _Notablemente también rompió su promesa, pero sigue conmigo, aunque no me recuerde._

Finn se volteó, para quedar viéndola a ella, y ella repitió su acción, para quedar mirándolo a él y seguir con su relato.

Lo que seguía no era algo que ya se esperara, era algo que le causó un gran impacto.

 _-La tercera vez… la tercera vez fue con un pequeño niño… algo parecido a ti-_ Marceline sonrió _.- Era uno de los pocos humanos sobrevivientes, no tenía a sus padres, sólo a un grupo de humanos y a mí. Yo le prometí que lo cuidaría y pude ver su mirada tranquila, él confiaba en mí, y eso hizo que yo sintiera esa misma tranquilidad. Sin embargo, fue mi turno de fallar. Cuando fui mordida por el Rey Vampiro y me convertí en lo que ahora soy, les dije a los humanos que se fueran. Yo… los alejé, así que sin más remedio se fueron, yo no pude proteger a ese pequeño…_

Ambos sonrieron y Marceline se acurrucó en el pecho de Finn.

 _-La cuarta vez… tal vez la más extraña, fue con Bonnie. Fue una noche en la que la llevé a algún lugar alejado del Reino, un lugar lejos de las preocupaciones. No hizo falta conversar, sólo disfrutábamos del momento, entonces ella me prometió que estaríamos siempre juntas, me dijo que nuestra amistad era inquebrantable, fue entonces cuando me sentí tranquila y feliz, segura de que cumpliría su promesa. Pero luego me alejó, me dijo que era lo mejor para su Reino y sus habitantes, dijo que no estaba bien que alguien como ella tuviera amistad con alguien como yo… Ella también rompió la promesa._ \- Marceline soltó finalmente una lágrima.

Finn sólo la abrazó. No sabía que decir.

 _-La quinta vez, estuve con un chico muy guapo, era muy valiente y había sido mi verdadero amor. Yo estaba y estoy segura de que nadie podrá igualarlo-_ Finn rompió un poco el abrazo y miró a Marceline a los ojos, confundido, pero ella continuó hablando, sin apartar la mirada. _Su nombre era… bueno, su nombre es Finn, el héroe más valiente de Ooo, él que siempre está conmigo, el que me hace reír, el que vive aventuras conmigo. Y yo a él le prometí… bueno, le prometo que nada en este mundo nos podrá separar, no me importa perder mi inmortalidad, yo estaré contigo hasta el fin de mis días._

Finn no resistió y la besó.

Fue un beso cálido, ambos sentían un millón de mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos, esa sensación de estar enamorado, enamorado de verdad.

Ambos se separaron debido a la falta del aire.

 _-¿Sabes algo Marcy? Creo que debería comenzar a llevar la cuenta de las veces que me siento así, por lo que te diré… La primera vez que me sentí de esa manera estaba recostado en el pasto con el amor de mi vida, la vampiresa que me acompaña siempre, la más hermosa, la única en mi vida, la que pudo superar cualquier persona anterior… Yo a ella le prometí, bueno ahora le prometo que nunca me separaré de su lado, que siempre será mi adoración, y que mi infinito amor por ella terminará el día en que el Sol se apague._

Esa noche hubo un millón de besos y promesas más, esa noche fue sólo para ellos, para amarse, esa noche no les importaba nada más…


End file.
